From Afar
by Kisaki Toriami
Summary: Tart begis to reveal his true feelings for Kish, and not just kiddy-love. Contains Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**From Afar**

I looked at a picture of my darling Ichigo. She was smiling at me through the photo. Oh, how I wish she was mine....

I layed on the bed that Pai, Tart and I had bought recently. Around a wekk ago we decided it was time to get a "Human Sivilazation Shelter" as Pai would put it. So, we rented out an old house and we moved in.

I hadn't seen Ichigo all week and I was _really_ starting to miss her. No matter how many times I glanced at the picture of her next to my bed, it would never replace the rush on energy I got everytime I saw her face-to-face. I decided I would go off and visit her, Kirema Anima attack or not. I sat up and jumped off my bed. I walked though the hallways of the rented space to see Tart and Pai arranging the furniture.

"Where are you going?" asked Tart as he turned around to face me.

"To investigate" I lied. Pai would scold me if I freely said "To Ichigo's".

"Oh...." Tart said as he gave a pouted look and turned around, "whatever..." he said simply as he walked back over to Pai. I shrugged. It wasn't my responsibility to take care of the little brat. Just as I was about to walk out the front door I heard Tart's voice echo through the hall.

"Kiiiiish! Wait up!" he yelled as he ran up to me. _What could Tart possibly want now!?_

"What is it!?" I asked, clearly irritated.

" I want to come with you!!" he said, a glimer of hope in his eyes.

"W-what? Why?" I stammered. He's gonna ruin everything!! If he comes I'll **really **have to investigate!

"'Cause! If I'm gonna show those stupid mews I can kick their asses, I gotta do some research first, right?" I could tell Tart was trying to sound smart, but at least it was a cute attempt.

"But....woudln't you rather help Pai set things up in the house?" I said, hoping he would give in. Tart shook his head.

"Nuh 'uh! That's boring! I wana look all over Tokyo with **you**!" He said, as he clenched his fists in front of his chest. I groaned.

"Fiiiiine, but you better be quiet!!" I snapped. _There goes all my plans for the day!_

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" He cheered and he jumped up and down. _Ugh....how annoying.._

"C'mon now! If you're gonna come, hurry up and shut up!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" Tart said cutely as he saluted. I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door, Tart following behind.

"Kiiiiiiiish I'm hungry!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up!?" I yelled. At the time Tart and I were in the sky, above the park. Tart clutched his stomache.

"But I'm hungrryyyyy" He whined.

"Can you get any more irritating!?!?" I stopped flying and turned around to face him. "If you were hungry, you should have grabbed something to eat before we left!"

Tart stuck out his bottom lip. _Now this was getting annoying._

"Is that the face you give to the Mews?" I said smugly, knwoing talking about the Mews oughta straighten him out.

"Ah! N-no!!" He said immeditaly putting on a serious face.

"Well, prove it to me then!" I said trying to get him worked up. _Maybe he'll shut up about food! _Tart suddenly got a very discusted, pissed off looking face. _Woooaaah!_

" I hate the Mew mews!! Most especially that stupid annoying monkey girl!!"

I smirked. _Now that's more like it! _

"Alrighty then, , let's continue our investigation!" I said as I turned my back to Tart once again.

"But..." Tart mumbled.

"Whaaaaat!?" I snapped.

"....I'm _still _hungry..." Tart said as his stomache growled in unison.

"Fine! We'll stop by _'Miroku's Soup and Salad Bar'_!"

"Can we....get something at home instead?" He said pitifully. I sighed.

"Fine...." I turned back around to head back to our new rented home. _Geesh this boy's a handful!_


	2. Chapter 2

Once we reached the front door, we landed back on our feet.

"C'mon," I said signaling a "come inside" with my hand. We both walked in the house, and Tart started to walk the opposite direction of where the Fridgerator was located.

"Hey, what about getting something to eat?" I called out to him as I followed behind him.

"I don't want anything from the fridgerator...." he said plainly as he walked into my room.

"Woah, hey, how can something you want to eat be in _my_ room?" I asked, following him into my room. Tart then closed the door. I sat on my bed waiting for Tart's response. Tart stood next to my closed, and now locked, door, and he stared at the floor. _What is he planning? _I awaited for some type of movement or for something to happen. Tart suddenly ran up, pounced on me, and pressed his small cold lips against mine. I couldn't belive my mind! _What's Tart doing!? Did he plan this from the start!?_ I blushed slightly as his tounge slipped inbetween my now parted lips. I couldn't help but return the slippery wet feeling with a wet kiss of my own. I could hear a small maon escape from Tart's lips. Shivers went down my spine. Tart didn't stop there. I felt his small cold hands creeping up my stomache and into my shirt. His fingers rubbed right around my nipples and made me moan out into our sloppy kiss.

Tart then noticing that is pleasured me, he quickly removed my shirt, also breaking the kiss. After doing so he made his fingers dance up my chest as he trailed kisses down my neck, I let out a breath I had been holding in for a while, and I layed back on my bed, letting Tart do what he wanted. Tart then started to lick and suck my nipples. I let out a sharp loud moan as I jerked my head sideways. I was beyond hard. As I moaned I felt Tart glide his hands to my pants and felt him start to push them off. It's something I wouldn't allow without atleast Tart lousing one peice of clothing. I started to lift Tart's shirt. He willingly let me, as I removed his shirt compleatly. I felt it was my time to be on top of Tart. I immidiatly removed his pants and started to pet his hard member on the outside of his underwear. Tart started to toss his head from side to side as he moaned. I never knew that doing something with Tart could ever feel so damn good. I, approving of this reaction, quickly removed my pants and Tart's underwear, and with one swift movement, I pressed our cocks together. We both let out loud moans. I then lowered my head down to Tart's waist and stuffed the head of Tart's cock into my mouth.

"K...Kish..." Tart sighed as he moaned. I started to stuff more of his dick in my mouth. The warm salty taste was unbelievably tasty. I could tell Tart was enjoying more and more of it because of how he suddenly thrusted his hips in such a way it drove his dick deeper into my mouth. I, suddenly suprised with a mouthful of cock, then pleasured Tart by sliding my tounge around his hard member. Tart shouted out several moans, unable to control himself. I drove my tounge right over Tart's head, which sent an electrifying burst of pleasure right into him. Tart then, without any warning, started to cum in my mouth as he screamed out. I swallowed it all and released my mouth from his dick. Tart, layed below me, panted hard, trying to regain his breath.

"Tart....I'm not done...with you..." I said inbetween breaths. I still couldn't believe what I was doing. Normally I would have slapped Tart across the face and left to spend my time with Ichigo, but right now....Ichigo doesn't matter... I leaned over Tart once again and kissed him on the lips. Tart kissed me back passionately, and I slowly moved his hips into place. I broke the kiss and leaned my head on Tart's sholder.

"Get ready..." I wispered in Tart's ear. I brought my hips forward and inserted my member into Tart's ass. He let out a sharp yelp which slowly melted to a soft moan after a few pumps. His warm ass felt amazing, more then I would have ever imagined.

"Aaaahh...Kish....ahhhhnnn..." Tart wispered inbetween moans.

"Ahn! W-what is...hah...it?" I managed to say, pushing into Tart hard.

"Aaaaaahhhnnnn!! I...I love you haaaahhhh....Kish!" Tart shouted out. I let out a moan also as I pushed into Tart another time.

All the thoughts popped into my head of Tart. It all made sense. Ichigo was just a cover up, something to hide behind. When I really think of Tart, I think of his smile, his spunk, his bratty behavior that is, for some reason, attractive. All these feelings....coming so true and open now....

"Hah...hah...I'm coming Tart.."I said, continually pumping up and down.

"Hah...haaaah...Oka....hah.." Tart breathed out and then as soon as my liquid spilled into Tart we both moaned loudly in unison. I slowly pulled out of Tart and threw myself next to him, breathing heavily, energy drained. I looked over at Tart's flushed face.

"Are you happy?" I said still panting.

"H-huh?" Tart glanced at me, also panting.

I reached over to Tart and ruffeled his hair a bit.

"Horny Bastard" I sneered.

Tart giggled and we embraced in a hug.

"I love you," I wispered into Tart's ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you all enjoyed it! It's my 1st decent fanfic so I hope you enjoy my odd-pairing-up-ness X3_


End file.
